Character Approval/Livia Stone
Livia Stone Goofygirl323 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Livia a 15 year old girl is scared. She is scared of others finding out she isn't enough. Her mother, Adria, is verbally abusive and tells her she isn't worth anything everyday. Fueling Livia's fears of failure and embarrassment. Her father, James, on the other hand is one of her favorite people in the world and about her only friend. Her mother is an Empath, but Livia has researched Empathy and Suspects that her Mother has become numb for the most part. Her father is a skilled Vanisher. She has little friends and the "Friends" she does have only spend time with her when their better friends are busy. She hates to invite people over because of her Mother. She usually sits alone at lunch and for about everything else. She has heard Rumors about the Black Swan and some about the Neverseen. She is interested in the Black Swan. She has heard of Sophies and how great she and her friends are and can get jealous of the friendship they have/had. She grew up in Nobility. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Smart, kind, shy, polite, good morals, lost, paranoid, hurt, and respectable. She believes in being kind to others to help others not to have as bad friends experiences as she does and to be the least like her mother as possible. She is lost in the Lost Cities. She doesn't know what to do with her life. She tries her best. She does get irritated easily, but tries to hide it most time. She hides her ability. She doesn't know why. She just does. She is insecure. Shes terrified of being what her mother says she is. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) She is short only 4 ft 11 1/2 in Tall. She has pale Blue almost grey eyes. Light Skin. Light brown hair. Usually worn in two braids. She has some freckles on her face and arms. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? She is a Descryer so she can sense peoples potential. She is extremely smart and notices lots of details. She has a good heart and never lies. She has an OK memory. Shes not good at opening up to others. Shes not good at being Social. She is paranoid and possibly has some depression. She is happy when shes around her Dad though. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. Yes as Descryer. :D the ability quiz'''What fascinates your character the most? B) The Mental Arts Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do '''not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) (Note: suggestions for changes are appreciated) Category:Approved